


Four Weddings Pansy Hated, and One She Actually Enjoyed

by Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually really like Blaise/Pansy.. but until now, have not written them as the main ship. Mission accomplished! :D Written originally for <a href="http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com">hh_writersblock</a> when it was still a 30-minute challenge community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Weddings Pansy Hated, and One She Actually Enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like Blaise/Pansy.. but until now, have not written them as the main ship. Mission accomplished! :D Written originally for [hh_writersblock](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com) when it was still a 30-minute challenge community.

**1\. Greengrass-Wood**

The band was appalling-- she knew, she'd tried to dissuade Daphne from using them too-- the food was cheap, and the company would be entirely too rowdy, but Pansy Parkinson had to put on a happy smile and pretend everything would be all right anyway.

"No, no, _no_!" Daphne screeched, throwing her seventh fit that day. "This _dress_ isn't on right! I look _fat_ and ugly and why is _your_ dress so pretty on you?"

She sighed inwardly. "Daphne, darling," she murmured, because of course she'd be maid of honor to a complete sweetheart who turned batshit _insane_ once the wedding preparations started. "You look _gorgeous_."

"I'd totally shag you, Queenie," Blaise added. 

Pansy turned to glare. "What are you even doing here, Zabini?" she asked, voice cool and sharp enough to cut ice. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I'm not the groom."

"Still. No boys allowed." Pansy shooed Blaise out of the way, nearly running into Draco as he hovered outside the room uncertainly, like fish out of water. 

"So, uh--"

"No, Draco. You can't see her either."

"No, not that, I was here to see--"

"Draco? Mother says I should escort you over to the groom's," Astoria piped up behind Pansy before she could even say anything. 

"Ahh, all right," Draco said, and Pansy did not miss the pleased look Astoria wore when Draco offered her his hand and walked with her down the hall. The conniving little--

"I'd shag her too, come to think of it. Maybe you too."

" _Blaise_ , didn't I tell you to _go away_?"

 

**2\. Davis-Nott**

"Merlin kill me now," Pansy muttered under her breath, excusing herself from present company-- something about the ladies'-- and snaking her way to the refreshments. The buffet table was utterly immaculate and completely dainty. It was peppered with soft pink and white cupcakes on either end, sandwiching a sumptuous feast that Pansy was certain cost Theodore more than a few thousand galleons. In the middle, the cake was five layers high, all pink and white and heartified, with little flowers and dainty lace trimmings leading up to the perfect groom (dark hair, piercing blue eyes) and his perfect bride (long golden curls, rosy cheeks, sunshine smile).

Pansy reached for a glass, tapping it until it filled up completely with champagne-- there was nothing stronger than that at the reception, _of course_ \-- and drank it all in one go.

"I love Theodore like a brother, but he just bent right over and took it from Tracey, didn't he?"

Pansy turned to see Blaise coming up behind her with a rueful smile, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh. It's you."

"You could sound more excited to see me."

Pansy shrugged. "They actually both decided on the entire thing," she said. "I was there." She shuddered, and Blaise laughed.

"This is a lot more--"

"Schmoopy?"

"Yeah."

"Did you listen to the vows?"

"They made those themselves, huh?"

"Yep."

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible." Blaise shook his head, glancing around quickly before lowering his voice. "Hey. Pans."

"Hm?"

"What say we send Theodore and Tracey our best wishes and--"

But whatever Blaise said, Pansy didn't hear. Her attention was caught by the barest flutter of movement behind the gauzy white drapery that surrounded the reception hall, where she thought she saw-- "Excuse me," she said, moving closer.

Draco's fingers, long and strong, were firmly tangled in Astoria's brown curls. Her lips, pouty and pink, a perfect 'oh' of rapture. The hint of skin peeking from the slit of her skirt, Draco's hair all unraveled as he was by Astoria in his arms. The twisting of a dagger right through Pansy's chest, the breaking of a flute of champagne in her hands. She could barely feel the cuts as they sliced through her skin.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have to go."

 

**3\. Greengrass-Malfoy**

Draco had asked her personally, so she thought it best to show up. He never seemed to understand that it was cruel, thought they were still friends, and they _were_ , oh how they were, but all the same--

She recast the glamors on her faces, puffed her cheeks up until they were pink, removed the ugly red that surrounded her eyes, and gave the mirror a firm smile. That will do.

She went outside-- she'd only come in toward the tail end of the wedding, but not late enough that she didn't hear the vows, the earnestness in the way Draco pronounced his, the adoration that dripped like honey from Astoria's lips. Her stomach had churned, but she stayed on, frozen in her seat with smile in place. She was planning on leaving before the reception but Draco found her then, made her promise to come by later, and so she had. 

She needed an excuse-- any excuse, really-- as long as she could leave. She had to. It was--

"Pansy?"

It was Blaise, the usual smirk on his lips replaced by an unusual expression. _Concern_ , Pansy realized with a start. "Hey."

He didn't say anything. He didn't warn her. He only leaned in, caught her lips against his, and by the time she was pressed up against the door to the ladies', arms around Blaise's neck and whimpering against his kiss, she found she didn't really mind.

"Are you--"

"Take me home, Blaise. Please."

 

**4\. Zabini-McLaggen**

She had no idea why she'd even been invited, but her mother was thrilled to hear it. "The Zabinis and McLaggens are good families," Sylvia Parkinson had said. "Great families, even. Reputable families."

Half-soon-to-be-dead, Pansy had thought, but she didn't say that out loud. Blaise was touchy about that, a bit.

He was quiet beside her, throughout the ceremony and throughout the reception. She thought it odd that his own mother hadn't asked for him to be part of the wedding-- she'd asked him who the bridal party was made of and he'd only grunted mumbles in reply-- but he was an adult and Isabella Zabini was beginning a new life. Pansy supposed that meant a few changes, perhaps.

"Excuse me," Blaise had said in the middle of the reception, seated in a table amongst strangers, and Pansy was stuck entertaining old Dawlish and his less-than-charming wife before she excused herself to look for Blaise. He'd been gone longer than a bathroom break should ever have to go.

She found him outside, a fair distance away from the large tent that the Zabinis and McLaggens had used for their nuptial celebrations. He was seated against a tree, knees up and eyes closed. 

"Blaise?"

He opened one eye, stared at her for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you?"

"Don't bother," he said. "I just needed air."

"I needed air too," Pansy said. She sat down beside him, wondering for a moment if grass stains would show up in emerald green robes, and thinking, well, she probably wouldn't be going back anyway. She nudged her shoulder against Blaise's, the touch light.

"She needs to stop doing this."

"She's. She just--"

"She's addicted," Blaise sighed. "I've tried to talk her out of-- but she won't _listen_. If something happens--"

"It's okay, Blaise."

"No, it's _not_. McLaggen isn't like her other husbands. The family could--"

"Blaise." Surprised at herself, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drew him close. She pressed her lips to his temple. "Don't make it your problem."

He sighed, turning to bury his face against her neck. "She's my _mother_."

"I know, I know. It's okay."

 

**5\. Parkinson-Zabini**

"Ready?"

The air was cool, the snow crisp and freshly fallen on the ground. A cloudless sky hung above the hall, and Pansy Parkinson turned to look at her best friend. "I think so."

Daphne beamed. "You look _amazing_ ," she gushed, rubbing her growing belly idly, as she habitually did these days. "He's going to love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Daphne cast a few more glamors on Pansy-- a charm to darken her lashes, another to tuck the last stray strands of hair behind her ear. "He's had a crush on you since Hogwarts, you know."

"He _didn't_."

Daphne merely gave her a knowing look. "Pansy, I was the Queen of Whispers for a reason. Are you really going to doubt my word?"

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

She grinned. "I had fifteen galleons riding on it happening after everyone's already been married off. Tracey said it'd be sooner--couldn't let her win, now, could I?"


End file.
